Morgana's Fall
by CamiGleek
Summary: Here is a storry about how Morgana become evil and how she loved and how she felt isolated Morgana/Arthur Merlin/Morgana this is my first story ever here please be nice comment and review  D
1. Chapter 1

Here have some water Merlin said. I started to drink the water and it tasted weird it was thicker and it tasted like salt I started to choke and cry what was happening to me I wanted to scream but Merlin was turned around then he looked at me with those light sky blue eyes and he was crying. Was he responsible for what was happening to me? No he would never Merlin cared for me I was his friend , he protected me against Uther against the witch finder against my magic against myself! He hugged me as I was dying in his arms and then I knew that he was responsible but I didn't care anymore I would soon die and be free not only from Uther and magic but from myself. But Merlin was not to blame for this I was for trusting Morgause I didn't even know her and I was going to kill all my friends and Uther who I still loved because he was like a father to me and I had been so blinded ,naïve and manipulated it was fair I deserved it. My throat was burning I could feel the blood as I try to swallow so I stop fighting but I had to , I wanted to see Arthur one last time and Gwen and all my friends including Merlin I had to say I was sorry and that I loved them! It became harder and harder to breath. I closed my eyes and let the pain pass soon I would be with my father again! Morgause entered the room swinging her sword she took me in her arms and then that's when I saw last face I was going to see it was Arthur my best friend my first love and possibly my last love. I was glad to see his deep blue eyes one last time and I just fell into the darkness!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the sond chapter =D to Morganas fall

Morgana woke up alone in a strange room she had a really bad migraine but that didn't matter she had to find out where she was. What had happened to her had she had a nightmare was she dead? She started to cry again what had she become! Some bitter evil witch out for blood! No she would never be that! She missed her friends! She would never get to see them again or talk to them! She would even miss Uther he had truly been like a father to her; she had lived more with him than she lived with her own father! Morgana was heartbroken she would miss Gwen who had been like a sister to her and was always there for her. Of course she would miss Merlin she had always had a thing for Merlin and trusted him with her live and he protected her but she was so naive she destroyed that friendship or whatever what it was ! How can he do this to her poison her she started to cry harder! But she deserved it she was going to kill everyone without even knowing she truly had done the same! And then there was Arthur who had been like a brother to her but they never mentioned the word siblings to each other it was uncomfortable because they had been involved when they were just teenagers but he had forgotten her he rarely even looked her with awe anymore she missed him after all they had been best friends ever since they were toddlers! She wanted to die for what she had done and for what she was going to become (she often dreamed about her destiny).

She saw tall blonde women in a red dress it was Morgause! But was she dead too was she trapped in this world?

No Morgana you're not dead neither I'm I, I rescued you from that terrible place where you lived! You are very important Morgana you have a great destiny

(Morgana started sobbing again) You, you tricked me I never wanted to destroy Camelot

Oh dear but that is your destiny and I will teach you. You have great potential after all you are my little sister

Morgana was shocked

You liar you manipulated me and lied to me I never wanted for my friends to get hurt

Our Father and Uther did not want me to be born because I wasn't of born of a marriage and Nimueh high priestess of Avalon at that time predicted that the child or a child of Gorlois was going to be the death of Igrane and would bring down Camelot

But I would never kill my mother but Arthur and Uther did and that's why he hates magic so much and soon he will pay for all that he did and for hiding you from me my sweet sister!

(Morgana looked at Morgause with disappointment and hate). My father was an honorable man he would of never have slept with Igrane or would want to kill a baby my father would have raised you!

There was a conspiracy going on at that time Morgana I was predicted to be great evil and I am not I just do whatever I want and I get it! At that time Igrane and Uther were not together so my mother fell infatuated with our father but she then fell in love with Uther and Gorlois fell in love with your mother and had you. So that means Camelot belongs to me as much as it belongs to Arthur! My little brother

You will not touch him!

Oh you care for him well he doesn't care the same for you open your eyes sister he does not love you nobody does only I care for you everyone wants you dead look they are all having a feast because they got rid of the Lady Morgana! You are alone and isolated with your powers that will destroy you because they are growing and you don't know how to handle them! Your friends wanted you dead that is why they killed you

Morgana started crying harder and what was worse Morgause spoke the truth!


End file.
